Chocolate Rain
by Egyptian Rose
Summary: Finished! Out of sadness Yugi makes a wish for his Yami's Happiness. When Yami learns of this he will bring a new game into the picture as payback. YY
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Warnings: Lemon, male/male.

* * *

**Chocolate Rain:**

_Chapter One

* * *

_

Yugi sat at his desk and sighed looking out his sunroof at the night sky.

"Aibou?" Yami Materialized next to him, "are you alright?"

"Mou hitori no boku." Yugi whispered running his nimble fingers over the Sennen Puzzle as if he were seeing it for the first time. "When you go back to memory world will you be leaving us for good?"

"I haven't given it much thought. I guess it's too sad to think about." Yami said solemnly

"Yeah. I don't want to make you stay but I-I don't want you to go." He admitted feeling horrible about it as he looked up at Yami with big wet eyes. Yami couldn't help but smile at how cute he was.

"Don't you worry, little one. I will always be with you." The Pharaoh reassured

"Y-you will?" Yugi asked, "But what about your memories and your old life. I bet your friends miss you."

"If I go back to them then you guys will miss me."

"I know. But I still need you." Yugi said as his voice softened to a murmur.

"For what? Other than the bond of our Friendship. What else can I teach you? What other need do you have for me? I helped you become Stronger and more courageous."

"I know but, I just… I still need you around… I." Yugi stopped speaking suddenly unable to finish.

"Aibou. It's okay. Whatever you have to say. Just say it." Yami pressed.

"I can't… I'm not… I can't." Yugi turned away from him to stare at the wall before his desk.

"Aibou…"

"No!" Yugi yelled unable to hide his apparent embarrassment. Yami vanished feeling as if he had done something wrong.

"Oh Pharaoh." Yugi blubbered as Yami cut off their connection. "We've been through so much. Getting to know you over time. I love you." He said to himself "Why can't I tell you how I feel? No. You wouldn't understand." Tears rolled strenuously down his cheeks.

Yugi stood and walked to his bed to lie down. As he gazed through his skylight he found himself lost in the infinite void. The Stars have been around forever. 'They hold the secrets of the past.' Yugi shot up and smiled, "if only I could ask the stars about Yami." Yugi sighed and laid back down. "I wish for Yami's happiness no matter what that means." Yugi whispered and closed his eyes slowly falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning Yugi rolled over on his back and mumbled, "Mmmhhh" he scratched his tummy, the covers pulled down to his waist.

"Aibou." Yami materialized next to him only to stumble when his feet hit the solid ground. "What the hell?" he whispered. He tapped his foot hearing the echo "…?" he proceeded to runs his hands over Yugi's fingers and smiled when they twitched. "Yugi, Wake up!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Hmm?"

Yami sat on the edge of the bed causing it to dip slightly under his weight. Yugi thought nothing of it, as he was too tired to think.

"Aibou! Please. This is important."

"Later, Yami, It's still early."

Yami growled in frustration. "Feel." He said and brought his hand to Yugi's cheek, Cupping it gently and running his fingers over his soft skin.

Yugi's eyes widened and he gasped waking completely. "How?"

"I don't know. I came out to… check on you and I was like this." He said and drew his hand back.

"My wish!" Yugi sat up and smiled

"Wish?"

"Yes." Yugi leaned forward and hugged Yami tightly. The Pharaoh was taken aback as his thoughts jumbled about in his head.

"What wish?"

"I can't tell you. It might go away." Yugi whispered holding onto his other self for dear life.

"But Yugi." Yami said and pulled back slightly, " I don't understand. Is something wrong? I only wish to help you."

"Nothing is wrong. I swear it." Yugi smiled.

"Then tell me what's going on? Why am I… whole?" Yami asked looking himself over. "Please Aibou, tell me."

Powerless Yugi took a breath and smiled, "Last night I made a wish, I wished for you're happiness no matter what that meant. I never knew that you would be happy to have your own body. I am just so happy that you aren't gone, that being back in the past would make you happy. You are still here."

"I am." Yami smiled, "thank you for making that wish for me, Yugi." He ruffled his hair. "You have done so much for me, I will never be able to pay you back for all you have done."

"You don't have to. As far as I am concerned we are even." Yugi smiled cutely but his thoughts were stopped as the familiar beep of his alarm clock went off sending a wild urge to kill it through his tiny form. "Ugh. I guess I will see you after school. It will be weird not having you in my head."

"I suppose it will. I guess I will help Grandpa around the shop until you get back." Yami smiled as Yugi ran off to start his day. 'Oh my Aibou, I will make this up to you some how. You will see." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chocolate Rain:**

_Chapter Two_

* * *

Yami wondered around the store cleaning here and there and paused seeing a game box that had fallen behind the shelf. Pulling the shelf from the wall Yami grabbed the game and looked at it. "What's this?" He set the brown box on the glass counter and read the top. "The Chocolate game?" Yami opened the pox and read the rules his smirk getting wider and wider with every word he read.

* * *

Yugi Sighed as he walked through the door, the bell ringing above him as the door closed behind him and tossed his school bag in the corner.

"How was school?" Solomon asked him

"Alright I guess, some times I wish I weren't the king of Games. I want to go to school and not have people challenge me to duels. I love dueling but they are starting to make it something I hate."

"Don't you worry about them." He smiled, "things will die down sooner or later. Well, Now that you are I have to get to the gamers convention on the other side of town, I wont be back until morning so mind the shop." Solomon said and walked out having packed everything an hour before.

"Oh great." Yugi sighed and looked around as the attacking sound of the clocks ticks bombarded his ears. "Yami?"

"Up Here Yugi. In our room. Come on up." Yami called.

Yugi made his way up the stairs and to his room peeling open the door. " What are you doing up here?" Yugi asked and paused seeing a Brown game board with cards, a die, two small paintbrushes, and two jars of some kind. "What's that?" He pointed to the game on the floor.

"It's a new game I found. Would you like to play?" Yami asked, his face showing no expression of trickery.

"Sure I guess." Yugi smiled and sat cross-legged on the floor next to his Yami. "What's in the jars?"

"One is Milk chocolate and the other is Dark Chocolate. Pick one."

"Milk. What kind of game is this?" Yugi asked as he looked at the board spaces labeled either Chocolate or dare.

"It will be fun, trust me." Yami said placing the Milk chocolate and paintbrush on Yugi's side of the board.

"What are the rules then?" Yugi smiled.

"Its like Truth or dare without the truth. You roll the die and count the spaces, if you land on Chocolate you lose and Article of clothing and I get to Paint chocolate on you and lick it off. But if you land on Dare, I get to dare you to do something, and the same thing goes for me. The one who loses all of their clothes first is the loser. The winner will decide what happens after that" When Yami was finished with the explanation of the game Yugi's face was flushed a bright red color.

"Oh… s-sounds fun." Yugi said. "You really want to play this with me?"

"Of course." Yami said as if it were natural, as if they were playing a game as simple as Trouble or speed. "I would like to see if I could win at this too." He smiled hiding his true purpose.

"All right then." Yugi gulped slightly unsure of how this game will really turn out. If he were going to chicken out, now would be the time to do it. "Where did you find this?" Yugi asked trying to waste time.

"Why does that matter, just relax. This game will be fun."

"How do you know if you have never played it?" Yugi asked and Yami rolled his eyes.

"We'll find out together." He smiled and rolled before another question could be asked. "Five" he read and handed the die to Yugi. "Let's see who goes first."

Yugi timidly took the die and rolled, "Six." He gulped, "I'm first." He picked up the die again and rolled getting a three. "Three spaces is… Dare." At that Yami stood up and smiled moving to sits in front of his light.

"We'll start with something small." He smiled knowing how shy Yugi was. "I dare you to kiss me. But I want a real kiss."

Yugi Blushed anew and nodded, "there is no turning back now, is there?"

"No." Yami smirked and leaned in stopping so Yugi could meet him halfway. Yugi swallowed and leaned in brushing his lips across his lips and closed his eyes pressing his lips harder to Yami's. Suddenly Yugi felt something warm run over his bottom lip and he couldn't help but open his mouth for this rather odd object.

Yami thrust his tongue into Yugi's mouth and curled it against Yugi's trying to get Yugi to play with him. A purr rolling in the back of his throat as Yugi finally pushed his tongue against his.

The kiss ended and Yugi opened his eyes slowly his mouth still tingling with a sensation he hoped he would feel again.

"That wasn't so bad was it? You still want to stop playing?" Yami smirked knowing that no one could resist kisses from him. Yugi shook his head lost in his little daze. "I didn't think so." Yami smiled picking up the die, "My turn."

Yugi smiled but paused when he thought about what Yami's turn meant. He had no idea what he would dare his Yami to do and found himself wishing that his partner would land on Chocolate.

"Chocolate." Yami said smirking, "What you wanted, right?" Yami smirked anew and pulled off his blue jacket tossing it aside. "Come now, Yugi, don't be shy with me."

Yugi nodded and picked up his jar of Chocolate of Milk Chocolate and his paintbrush. Pulling of the lid he dipped the brush into the smooth warmth of the chocolate letting the bristles brush against the side before bringing it up to Yami. "Where?"

"Wherever you want Aibou." He said.

Yugi swallowed hard and smiled again picking up Yami's hand painting his fingertips lightly until he ran out of "paint". He then put the brush and jar down and licked his lips softly before Pulling Yami's pointer finger into his mouth sucking at the chocolate moaning only slightly at its taste. He did this with each of the chocolate fingers.

Yami's eyes were closed as he smirked, his little light had potential…

* * *

Until next time 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chocolate Rain**

_Chapter 3

* * *

_

Yugi rolled once more landing on dare once more and Yami reached behind him and pulled out a black Bag tied closed with golden string. "I have an idea. From now on when we land on dare we have to reach into this bag and use whatever we pull out. And to make it even more fun, we cant look in the bag." He said smirking in the back of his mind; he knew everything that was in the bag.

"A-all right." Yugi said shakily and reached his hand into the back and felt around feeling soft and hard things, sharp and smooth things. The bag left much to the imagination. "Y-Yami I don't know."

"Why are you still fighting this? Make up your mind, do you want to play with me or not. Perhaps Anzu would like to play this game with me. Should I ask her?"

"N-No." He said a little too quickly causing Yami to smirk. Yugi then proceeded to pull something out of the bag.

"What is it?" Yami asked

"A rope? What do I do with this?" Yugi asked and the second the last word fell from his lips Yami was on him tying his arms up above his head. "Mou Hitori no boku?"

"Hush, Relax." He hissed softly and Pulled out a glass timer and flipped it over setting it on the ground "I'll stop when the sand runs out" he said and gently pushed Yugi to lay on the floor using the rest of the rope to tie his hands to the legs of the bed. "I want you to watch me the whole time." Yami said almost harshly before straddling his hips.

"What are you gonnaaahhahh-" Yugi moaned as Yami rock his hips against his. "Do." Yugi panted softly as Yami ground his hips into his over and over again. The sand seeming to fall slowly as Yugi watched his Yami, his cheeks did little to hide the fact that he was enjoying this. Suddenly, as the last grain of sand feel Yami stopped his actions. "Ooh."

"Hmm? Did you enjoy that?" Yami asked untying his Aibou. He smirked as he saw the slight look of lust him Yugi's eyes, his lips parted so perfectly allowing his hurried breath to escape. "I will take that as a yes. My turn!" he sat back up letting his light sit up with him.

Yami Rolled landing on Dare himself and smiled reaching into the bag, "You ready, Yugi?"

"Y-Yes." He whispered still feeling the tremors of Yami's last act through his body.

"That's good because…" Yami pulled his object from the bag and held it up and smiled, "what's this? Yami smiled, "a feather" Hmm, what could you do with this Aibou?"

"I-I'm not sure." Yugi admitted.

"What did I tell you about being shy. There is no need to be shy with me. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes I do… but I don't understand why we are playing this game."

"Pay back."

"Payback for what?"

"For all you have done for me. Yugi, you might not know this but I can feel you inside me, I can feel things you hide from me. And last night our link wasn't cut off. I know you love me. I heard everything you said and you were wrong, I do understand. I know how much you love games and I know how much you love me. So I never thought you would have a problem playing this game with me."

"Y-Yami." Yugi breathed and smiled. "You are doing this for me?"

"Yes. For you, everything is for you. I love you too." Yami admitted and handed him the feather, "now find something to do with this."

Yugi nodded and crawled toward Yami and pushed him back lightly. "All right, I will." Yugi smiled with a newfound power running through him. Yugi pulled the feather up and ran it over the shell of Yami's ear causing him to shiver.

"Hmm, Yugi… Simple yet very amusing. Keep going." Yami said softly smiling at the fact that Yugi never started the timer.

But, as if reading his thoughts, Yugi flipped the timer over and ran the feather over Yami's ear and smiled receiving a few purrs and mewls. Struck with an idea, Yugi leaned in and whispered to Yami, something very interesting causing his dark's eyebrows to twitch in amusement.

"I don't see why not. Go right on ahead." Yami whispered and closed his eyes as Yugi nodded and ran the fantastically wet tip of his tongue along the shell of his ear. "Hmm, Yugi."

Yami suddenly gasped when Yugi nipped and suckled on his earlobe, his hand reaching around the feather clenched in his little fist as he ran it over Yami's other ear.

"Mmm," Yugi pulled away letting the tender lobe sliding between his teeth as he let it go when the time ran out. "How was that?"

"Aibou, I never thought…"

"What? You think I am too shy?" Yugi laughed cutely, "well I am but you give me courage, you know that, silly." Yugi smiled and pick up the die. "Chocolate." Yugi smiled and pulled off his black undershirt as he had taken his blue jacket off earlier. Yugi's soft milky chest made Yami lick his lips in want.

Yami wondered what that soft skin would feel like under his touch, under his rough fingers. He wondered what wonderful sounds his Aibou would make for him.

"Well?" Yugi growled cutely

"Well what? Don't you worry Yugi. Unlike you, I know what to do." He smirked teasingly as he moved closer to Yugi with his paintbrush.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chocolate Rain**

_Chapter 4

* * *

_

"Ch-Chocolate, Yugi, Hmm do you know how good you are going to look wearing chocolate?" Yami whispered as he moved closer to his light with a chocolate covered paintbrush. "I can't wait to taste you."

"Y-Yami… I…"

"Hush!" Yami said rather forcefully before Pushing Yugi to the carpeted floor roughly. "Don't say another word of protest. Be a good little boy and play along." A glint of power flashed in his eyes as he smirked, "I assure you, you will have fun."

Yugi gulped at this sudden change in his darker half and instinctively tried to scoot away from him.

"Now, Now, Yugi don't go and do that. It's not very nice. After all, I let you paint me." Yami said and placed a hand on Yugi's lower stomach effectively pinning him down.

Holding up the brush with a very steady hand he brought it down to Yugi's cool flesh, he flinched a bit beneath him causing him to smirk. "Tell me, Yugi, how does it feel?"

"It's warm…" Yugi could feel himself blushing a soft sound escaped from his lips as Yami painted his skin with random designs. "S-stop, that tickles." Yugi squirmed

"Oh, you really shouldn't have told me that. For you see this will get worse." Yami's smirk grew wider as he lowered his lips toward the sweet chocolate. He could feel Yugi shiver in anticipation and fear.

Fear, he could smell it on him, hear it in his hear, see it in his eyes and feel it in his soul. A good fear that turned on the Pharaoh significantly. "Please Yugi, hold it back, you are driving me insane, I mean you wouldn't want me to stray from the game would you?"

He swallowed hard and shook his head trying his best to block the fear from him. "A-are you gonna continue or just look at me?" Yugi urged boldly his voice trembling.

"Shh, don't you go talking to me that way. It isn't polite to talk to a Pharaoh that way." Yami smirked and suddenly attached his lips to one of Yugi's painted nipples and began to suck and tease with his tongue.

Yugi leaned his head back as he shivered and shuttered, an urge to scream was caught in his throat, his hands clawing at the carpet. Yugi sighed in relief as Yami pulled away but was stiffened again when Yami repeated the action with his other nipple. "Ahhahhhhh, Y-"

Yami smirked and continued his assault on Yugi's now hot flesh. The taste of chocolate making him want to bite Yugi hard to find a creamy center but he held back as that would come later in the game, he would make sure of it.

In an instant a fit of laugher rolled through the air as Yami sucked on Yugi's ticklish side. "Y-Yami… Please…" He laughed and squirmed.

"Shh, how many times will I have to tell you?" Yami smirked and pulled away, "you are just lucky that I am finished." He smirked as he sat back setting the brush down. "Yum, I knew you would taste good."

"So is this how you want to play?"

"Ha, I never want to play any other way." Yami smirked. "I am ruthless and strong, and I will always play that way." Yami taunted, "And you, my little one, will always be sweet and shy and that is how you will play... Always"

"You are wrong." Yugi said clenching his little fist making Yami smile at this cute action.

"Oh?"

"I'll show you." Yugi vowed and rolled, "Six." He counted and smirked as he landed on Chocolate. "Perfect."

"Hmm, I like this part of you Yugi." He smirked 'I will show you not to challenge me; you will see that I am right. You will shy away and I will win.' Yami thought as he ran his hands down his chest to tug on the hem of his shirt, smirking as Yugi licked his lips. Poor Yugi, he thought as he skipped right over his shirt and began to unbutton his pants slowly

Yugi gasped inwardly, what would her do now? He growled at this trick, how could he have let this happen. Yami wanted to play this game he would not be too shy to remove any article of clothing.

"What is it Aibou?" Yami urged as he pulls his pants off slowly. "Second thoughts?"

"N-No." Yugi looked away looking around for something to distract him.

"Then why don't you look at me? Hmm?" Yami smirked as he tossed his pants next to Yugi. "Come on Yugi what happened to proving me wrong?"

"I-I will prove you wrong!" he declared and turned back smiling as Yami sat in his red Boxers. "Oh."

"Ha, you think I would have let you see me this early, I don't think so Yugi. Start painting and you had better make this feel good or I will have to punish you on my next turn." Yami warned as he sat back leaning on the balls of his hands.

Yugi gulped and smirked "stand up and I will show you." Yugi looked at him seriously and smiled when Yami did what he was told. "I will make you fall, don't you worry," Yugi said and ran his brush over the flesh on the back of Yami's legs and smiled as he set his brush down.

"I don't think…" Yami's jaw dropped when he felt Yugi sucking on the skin behind Yami's kneecap "Yugi." He whimpered between gritted teeth.

"I told you." He smirked as he continued to suck rolling his tongue in circles around the sensitive area. He could feel Yami's legs being to tremble and pulled away as Yami sat back down before gravity could grab him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chocolate Rain**

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

Yugi smirked and sat up proudly at what he had accomplished. "What were you saying?"

"Oh Aibou, I don't think you should be celebrating yet. You might have found one of my weak points but I know all of yours."

"Y-You do? How?"

"I know you." He smirked and ran his hands up Yugi's chest and clawed his hands back down slightly causing his light to Arch up to him. "You see."

"Hmm, that's not fair." Yugi shivered.

"Yes it is. Come now Yugi, I am the king of games, what chance do you have against me? But don't you worry, little one, I will teach you everything." Yami's smirk grew wider as he rolled chocolate again. "Well, well, Yugi it seems that I am in the lead."

Yugi gulped and slowly pulled his pants off leaving him alone in his boxers. "I-I can still win…"

"Wishful thinking." Yami shrugged and crawled closer to Yugi with his jar of chocolate. "If I land on Chocolate one more time then I win and I get to be your master." Yami smiled at the thought. "MM, if only you could see what was going on in my head."

Yugi felt his whole body flush as Yami sent him a mental image causing him to wish he could win to avoid it, yet part of him wanted to see what such and action was like. "Ph-Pharaoh." Yugi blushed.

"That's it, little one, that's what I want you to call me when I win." Yami moved and ran his hands up Yugi's legs slowly and smirked as he pushed up Yugi's Boxers to get at his thighs.

"Y-You're cheating."

"I am not, your boxers are still on." He smirked and continued pulling up his paintbrush to paint Yugi's inner thighs. When he was finished he ran his tongue in circles over his flesh.

Yugi shivered and moaned out grabbing Yami's hair wanting him to go a little higher for some reason. "H-Hi… Yami." Pants out softly.

"Hush little one," he pulled away and smirked. "I barely touched you."

"Yami. I don't know what this is, but I want you… to… do… Something." Yugi Paused not knowing with he really wanted.

"Roll, Yugi." Yami smirked, "unless you want to forfeit. Then I Promise I will give you what you want. Or show you what you want."

"No, I will never give in, I-I can be strong." He rolled and smiled. Dare. "Let's see what's left in the bag." He said digging around and found something soft and pulled it out. "What's this?" he held up fuzzy black handcuffs.

"I should think you would know, I found them in your closet." Yami smirked.

"What! I would never have something like this…" Yugi blushed madly.

Yami chuckled softly, "or it could have been in my soul room, but I forget." He smirked anew. "So are you going to do something with them?"

Yugi sat back thinking about what Yami did to him when he was tied down and smirked, "Of course I am." he said and stood up, walking behind him where he took Yami's hands and pulled them behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Yami tried to look over his shoulder and see but Yugi just smiled and handcuffed him. "Yugi." Yami growled as he felt himself being pulled back.

"Ah calm down, Yami, this was your idea." he said and moved once more but this time to straddle Yami's waist. "I am not scared… actually I like this game. Also, I am not as innocent as you think I am."

"Oh?" Yami smirked. "I do believe that before this day you have never done anything like this." Yami's eyes snapped open as a moan was forced from his lips, "What was that!" he panted softly.

Yugi smirked, "oh, you don't know? Here let me show you." Yugi said and ground his hips into Yami's again causing him to have the same reaction as before. "If I recall correctly, and I do, this is what you did to me. Except mine are slower and more painful, right?"

"N-No." Yami growled, "get off of me, your time is up." Yami looked over at the hourglass.

"Ah, but we never flipped it." Yugi smiled but got off of his Yami and uncuffed him. "Lets finished this game."

"Right." Yami smirked and picked up his dice. "Lets end it with this last roll." Yami said as the bulge in his pants began to bed to be set free.

"Fine, but if it lands on dare then I win, if it lands on Chocolate you win." Yugi smiled and sat back and watched. 'Please not chocolate.'

Yami looked over at him and smirked, he would win for sure, poor Yugi will be begging for him tonight. He rolled…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chocolate Rain**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Yami smirked as the dice clacked in slow motion as they rolled on the ground, he smirked when one die stopped and laughed triumphantly when the other stopped. "Chocolate. Yugi, you know what this means, don't you?" Yami licked his lips and moved over to his little one. "You lose. So take those off and get ready for the penalty game."

"What's the penalty game?" Yugi gulped and looked over at his Yami with soft eyes.

"Well Little one, I am going to show you what you want so bad. Don't you worry this penalty game will be fun for both of us." Yami smirked darkly, "Now stop stalling and take them off before I do it for you."

"All right, all right no need to get so pushy." Yugi grumbled and slid his boxers off slowly

"I think there is something you are forgetting." Yami lifted an eyebrow, "I will do as I please and you will do as I say." Yami smirked as the eye on his forehead began to glow with the softest hue of gold. "Do you understand now, how to play?"

"Yes." Yugi nodded and gasped as Yami lifted him up with great ease and set him on the bed. "Um, Yami?"

"What is it?" Yami looked at him and paused seeing the cutest look on his light's face, "Don't be scared, you trust me, don't you?"

"You know I do… but."

"No buts, Yugi." Yami smiled and sat next to Yugi pulling him into a soft kiss and smiled against his soft lips and purred. Yami pressed a bit harder and laughed mentally when Yugi shivered slightly. _'Kiss me back, Aibou' _Yami purred through their link

Yugi slowly began to kiss Yami back and smiled as Yami groaned his approval and slowly ran his hands through Yami's hair and suddenly the smell of rich oils filled the air. "Hmm…" Yugi pulled away slightly "W-what is that?"

"What's what?" Yami asked looking at him strangely

"That s-" Yugi stopped when he saw a soft glint in his partner's eyes, the eyes of the past were looking at him. "Never mind." Yugi swallowed and closed in for another kiss but Yami pulled away suddenly.

"Ah, Ah ah, no, little one," Yami smirked and slowly pushed Yugi on his back and straddled his waist. "Now it's time for the fun."

"I thought kissing was fun." Yugi pouted looking up at Yami helplessly.

Yami stroked his cheek and brushed his bangs from his face. "I love you."

Yugi smiled, "I love you too." Yugi giggled when Yami leaned down and whispered things in his ear, "No, stop…haha, Yami!" he gasped "don't say things like that."

"Why not, they make you blush," Yami smirked and flicked his tongue out at the shell of his ear causing Yugi to freeze up. "Hmm, relax Yugi." Yami smiled and nipped at his earlobe.

"This isn't so bad, Yami, this feels good." Yugi purred

"Oh really? I guess I can stop this little game and play how I want to." Yami smirked and bit his earlobe a little harder causing Yugi to yelp in surprise.

"No, wait… I"

"I thought you weren't scared, what happened to that?"

"Nothing. I am not scared of you. Do what you want. I don't care."

"Oh you will care when I have you screaming my name over and over again." Yami smirked and relished the thought and pulled away looking down at the face of his angel and kissed him wetly before running his hands to Yugi's hips and nibbled on his neck with tiny nips and licks. "Mmm" Yami mewled

"What m-makes you s-so sure?"

"Simple. I know you and I know how to get you to do what I want." Yami smirked and ran his hands up his little light's milky skin and smiled when Yugi arched like a cat toward his hot touch. "You want to say it, even now, but you are holding back, how long do you think you can do that?"

"I'm not holding back, you haven't given me a reason to moan." Yugi hissed out and whimpered when Yami kissed his chest lightly with cool wet lips.

"Well then I must remedy that." Yami smirked and moved his kisses ever so carelessly toward Yugi's nipple and wrapped his lips around it. Yugi's breathing stopped for an instant and he began to pant softly. Yami was right; He couldn't hold back for very long and then Yami would always have the upper hand in these situations.

"Aibou?" Yami said almost as if he had been calling to him for quite some time. "Yugi, are you okay?"

"Hh-huh? Oh yeah just fine… actually, this is kind of boring." Yugi lied and looked up at Yami with daring eyes.

"Oh Really? It doesn't seem like you're bored from my point of view." Yami smirked.

"Well your view point is just a little skewed." Yugi teased and slowly sat up only to be forcefully pushed back down.

"Fine! I'll show you pleasure." Yami smirked and slid his hands down Yugi's slim body and slowly made a path of burning kisses down Yugi's chest and stomach and smiled as he felt a little brush of hair against his chin, he was there, his destination. "You ready?" Yami asked with no intention of waiting for the answer as he kissed Yugi's tip.

Everything in Yugi's body stopped for an instant as electricity passed through him. He bit his lip and swallowed his moaning scream and looked down at Yami with those huge puppy dog eyes and blinked.

"You are so cute, Aibou." Yami smiled before slowly taking Yugi into his mouth. Yami's hands slowly made a journey up Yugi's inner thighs and slowly, he ran his fingers over Yugi's neglected sac. Yami looked up into Yugi's eyes as he bobbed his head up and down and smirked lightly as Yugi threw his head back and let out a loud scream.

Yugi's nimble fingers began to claw at the bedspread in a desperate attempt to release some of the pressure. Yami was doing things to him that he had never known existed, things he would gladly do again. "Ahhhhahh, O-oooh Yami!"

Yami smiled to himself and ran his tongue over the pulsing vein in Yugi's manhood and gasped lightly at the sight: Yugi had completely lifted himself from the ground and let out a cry of slight pain and glorious pleasure. He smirked; he could use this to his advantage in days to come.

"Y-Ya… Ya…YAMI!" Yugi cried over and over as Yami ran his tongue over that spot continuously. Suddenly Yugi felt something deep with in and he knew he had to something, but what?

Yami felt this through their link and slowly pulled Yugi out of his mouth and smirked up at Yugi who's eyes were tightly shut, he breath escaped through his thin parted lips in huffs. "W-why?"

"Shh," Yami pet Yugi's wet hair and smiled, "don't worry, it will get better, Trust me." Yami smirked darkly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chocolate Rain**

**Chapter seven**

* * *

Yugi Whimpered as Yami stood up and lightly reaches up for him with weak fingers and a wanting, pathetic look in his innocent eyes.

"You are so cute, little one. If only you know what I was going to do to you. Would you like to hear it? Hear what I want to do to you?" Yami looked down at him seriously as he dipped his hand down to feather his fingers slowly over Yugi's.

"I don't know… Yes." He said with a slight whine in his voice.

Yami smiled and pulled Yugi up and slowly backed away toward the radio and turned it on and gently let his hips sway. "Ah, I love this song." He smirked as Shakira's "Hips don't Lie" filled the air. "Don't you Yugi?"

Yugi gaped at him as Yami's hips moved like a belly dancer's. They hypnotized him and made him want to keep Yami in a cage and make him dance for him forever. "I- where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Oh Here and there…" he smiled and kept his eyes glued to Yugi's as he moved his hips faster and pulled him to him. "One day you will dance for me, Yes?"

"I-I don't know how." Yugi blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

Yami's hips kept moving even when Yugi was plastered against him causing Yugi to whimper when Yami's hardness rubbed against his. "Oh, I will just have to SHOW you." He ground into Yugi hard at the word "show" and smirked as he pulled a moan from his lighter-half's mouth.

"Yami, c-can we please get on with the game?"

"What are you talking about, that is what we are doing? Don't be so impatient." Yami kissed him softly and ran his hands down to Yugi's sides and grabbed his hips making him move in rhythm with his. One Yugi was with him he leaned in and nipped on Yugi's earlobe and whispered, "Now, let me tell you what I am going to do to you. You ready?"

"Yes." Yugi said as he danced slowly with Yami.

"First, when we are done dancing of course, I am going to…" Yami whispered and licked at Yugi's ear as he spoke. He could feel Yugi get harder as he spoke never leaving a detail out of his hot story. When Yami finished he pulled away and let Yugi slide away from his body as he backed away, hips still swinging, and turned the music up higher and smirked.

Yugi Shuttered as he knew that Yami was so close to doing what he said he would. He bit his lip and waited for him to come back.

Yami walked back to him and stood before him for a second and suddenly a smirk crawled to the corner of his lips as he forcefully shoved Yugi back.

Yugi lost his footing and closed his eyes tightly as he fell back waiting for a hard impact when he met the floor but it never came as he landed on the bed. He gasped for a moment as he registered what happened. "The bed? When did-"

"While we were dancing" he smirked and moved toward him "you know what to do." Yugi swallowed hard and lifted his arms over his head and lay there looking up at Yami slowly. "Very good." Yami smiled and left the room for a second and walked back in with a bottle of coco butter lotion and smiled. "I love this, it reminds me of home." He set it aside for the moment and straddled Yugi's hips and placed his hands on ether side of him and just looked down at him.

"The mighty hunter has ensnared his prey." Yami growled animalisticly and rubbed his nose against Yugi's before indulging himself in a soft kiss. "Hmm, what will I do first? I'm sure you know. Why don't you tell me?"

"Yami I don't…"

"Yugi, I told you I am sure you remember everything I told you." Yami said as if he dared Yugi to say he forgot.

"You said you were going to…" Yugi blushed bright red and looked away.

"No, don't look away. Look me in the eye and tell me what I am going to do to you." Yami smirked.

Yugi looked back at him, "You said that you were going to run your hands all over my touch my… pride-"

"No! What did I tell you to call it?" Yami growled this innocent game was getting really old, and fast. "Say it! Your?"

"Rock Hard Cock!" Yugi cried out and looked away. "Th-there."

"Good boy," Yami leaned down and licked his cheek slowly with the tip of his tongue. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Yes it was." Yugi bit his lip, "I feel so dirty."

"Already?" Yami paused and shook his head, "well I have news for you, after we are through you will never feel clean again." Yami smirked and slowly snaked his hands over Yugi's chest and over his nipples slowly before snaking them down toward his manhood and grabbed Yugi's throbbing member with both hands and carefully twisted his hands in opposite directions.

At this Yugi arched up and whimpered as tears formed in his eyes, "AHH, O-Oh… Yam-IIII! S-stop it…"

"Shh, no, I like this. Tell me it doesn't feel good? Go on, I dare you to."

"I-I… like it… it's just… I want Ah! More." Yugi begged slightly.

Yami moved his hands faster and squeezed lightly then let go suddenly and looked up, "you okay, little one?"

Yugi held back his tears as he looked at Yami. "W-why are you doing this…"

"It's fun: He shrugged, "and you lost so I get to do what I want. Oh but I forgot that you were scared."

"I'm not scared!" Yugi yelled, "continue!"


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Chocolate rain

**Chapter 8

* * *

**

Yami Smirked darkly again and ran his hands down Yugi's milky white form feeling his soft skin with each finger. Yugi arched into his hands as they slowly peeled off of him.

"Yami, don't stop." Yugi whispered hoarsely

"I have no intention of stopping. Don't you worry, Aibou." He smiled kissing the tip of Yugi's nose. "No more talking." He soothed and leaned his head down to the crook of Yugi's neck and sucked softly on the flesh. Then Yami moved only to take in more of his light's tender flesh, flicking his tongue at it; kneading it with his teeth; and sucking on it tenderly.

Yugi let out a few uncontrollable moans and smiled in his daze. This felt pretty good for a penalty game. He mused but was ripped from his thoughts when he felt a pair of soft wet lips wrap around his nipple while two fingers pinched at the other. Yugi could not regain his thoughts regardless of how hard he tried, Yami's assault on his body was too much.

Yami smirked inwardly as he tasted Yugi's salty, sugary skin. He sucked happily on the nipple as the small nub hardened with each flick of his tongue. Suddenly, he pulled away looking down at the panting Yugi. Yami blew at the wet nipple and watched as Yugi's mouth opened with a shivering gasp.

"Yami!" Yugi glared lightly.

"What?"

"Stop teasing me." he pleaded, "Fuck me!"

Yami gasped and looked down, "Yugi! Such language. Where are your manners?"

"S-sorry." Yugi blushed "it just came out."

"Shh" Yami smiled, "You didn't say please." He smirked.

"F-fuck me please?"

"You needn't ask." Yami shrugged and slowly ran his hands down Yugi's sides and toward his inner thighs, pushing them apart slowly and planting them on the bed. "How bad do you want me?" Yami asked seductively.

Yugi's body flushed with embarrassment at the position he was in. "Hmm?" Yami moved closer and rested his chin on Yugi's knee. "Yugi?"

"I want you SO Bad. Please, Yami, No more teasing."

"But I want all the fear to drain out of you. SO I am going to go slow." Yami said.

Yugi glared and pushed Yami Back roughly. "I am not scared, for the last time! And I'll prove it to you." Yugi declared and straddled Yami's waist.

"Yugi Stop!" Yami protested as he saw where this was going and moaned softly as Yugi impale himself oh his hard length.

Yugi whimpered softly holding back his urge to scream out his pain. Yami flinched as he felt tears fall onto his chest. "Oh Aibou, forgive me. I didn't mean it."

"Yes you d-did. It's okay. N-Now you know I'm not scared." He whispered.

"Aibou." Yami stroked Yugi's cheek and trailed his fingers down his chest and over his manhood to get a good feeling running through him."

"Ohhh…" Yugi bucked forward as he felt Yami's fingers leave his tip. "AHH!" Yugi moaned as Yami's thickness brushed against something deep inside him.

Yami Smirked and rolled over and placed his hands on either side of Yugi's head and brushed his thumbs over Yugi's pink cheeks. "I love you, Yugi."

"I-I love you too, Yami." He smiled in his daze and lightly brought his knees together trapping Yami between them.

Yami clenched his fists and thrust forward roughly pulling loud moans from Yugi one by one, over and over again. He drove in harder with each moan wanting to hear how loud his little Yugi could get.

Yugi's eyes rolled back as Yami's relentless pounding sent him into euphoric ecstasy. Suddenly his moans caught in his throat and Yami cocked his head to the side. "You okay?"

Yugi nodded and bit his lip. "T-touch me."

Yami smiled and wrapped his hands around Yugi's waiting length and pumped in time with his thrusts and groaned at the feeling of Yugi's inner walls against him. "Oh Yugi!" Yami moaned as his thumbnail flicked at Yugi's wet tip. "Oh Aibou!"

Yugi screamed as he felt a warm liquid spill into him. He gasped as Yami kept going just for him and Moaned. "Oh, Ra, Yugi. Cum for me!" Yami smiled darkly as he watched Yugi's writhing form.

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yugi screamed with one final buck as he came hard, spilling his seed over their chests.

"Hmm Aibou, that was beautiful." He smiled as he leaned down lapping up Yugi's essence from his light's chest. "Yugi." Yami pushed his hair back and kissed his forehead.

"I'm glad we decided to play that game." Yugi smiled flipped them over licking Yami clean and moaned softly.

"Aibou. We can play again if you like"

"Like a rematch?" Yugi beamed

"Yes."

"Then I challenge you to another game." He yawned, "but it's for tomorrow." He whispered and rubbed his eyes slowly falling asleep in Yami's arms.

"I accept." Yami smiled and held his Aibou close. "I will always be here for you my light. Always." He whispered and glanced at the calendar. The date was nearing. "I won't leave." He shook his head and pulls Yugi into the curve of his body for that was another time. Right now he would enjoy the time he had with his Yugi. He smiled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Das Ende! 


	9. Chapter 9

Just a preview of the sequel entitled, Vanilla Sun.

-Excerpt of Vanilla Sun-

"Shackles and whips? Are you experiencing a dominant streak?" Yami smirked and sat cross-legged on the ground before the game board.

"Maybe. You better be a good boy. Now let me explain the rules." Yugi folded his legs under him and sat on them and pointed to each of the characters on the board. "The first person is Plumpy. Whoever gets to him first gets to use the plumb candy in any way he wants. So whoever lands on the candy character first gets to use the corresponding candy in the bag. And then we just play until we get to the end. Only thing is I took out the character cards from the deck so you actually have to pass them not skip straight to them. And no shortcuts will be used either."

"I see." Yami smirked. "And the outfit?" Yami noted the small paper hat on Yugi's head that made the outfit complete.

"This? It's just for fun." Yugi winked. "So Yami, if you are ready we can start."

"Oh, I'm ready." Yami smiled. "This game requires no skill."

"Just like the Chocolate game, so it's even." Yugi smiled. "You draw first." Yami reached for a card and smirked. "Double Purple" he moved the red kid forward and smiled at Yugi. "Your turn."

"Don't get cocky Yami." Yugi frowned when he only got one Yellow block. Yami smirked and drew again lading on a red square. "Looks like you get the plum candy." Yami reached for the bag and pulled out the plum flavored candy, it was in the shape of a small doughnut. "I wonder what I do with this." He smirked and pushed Yugi back lifting the skirt. Yugi's face reddened as he felt Yami's hands on his thighs. "What's that you have there?" Yugi shivered as Yami ghosted a hand over a candy thong that clung to Yugi's form like a second skin. It left nothing to the imagination as it had molded around Yugi's cock perfectly.

-Vanilla Sun... Out now-


End file.
